


Break Me, Fix Me

by InkandPapyrus



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkandPapyrus/pseuds/InkandPapyrus
Summary: A drab piece about life with the Avengers in the tower. WARNING. SMUT. And fluff. Smutfluff. Its wonderful. Not as steamy as my last one, but I hope you still like it!





	

You'd been with the Avengers for 6 months now. Originally, you'd been brought on as Tony's assistant in training, learning what you could from his old assistant before she went on maternity leave. After a particularly nasty mission three weeks into your internship, many of the members of the Avengers came back pretty seriously hurt. The resident doctor they usually kept around had quit the week previously, and none of them were particularly fond of regular hospitals You couldn't really blame them. You'd gone to medical school for a while originally before dropping out and going to work for Stark, and when they came back, the training you'd received in the three years of medical school kicked in. None of them knew you had this training, only Tony. It was his job to know after all, what with you training to work under him originally. He was so impressed with how you handled things that night when they came back from training, he brought you to his office and asked you why. Why didn't you finish medical school? Why work under him? You explained that you liked medical school well and all, but how could you pass up an opportunity to work with the Avengers? You could always go back to school, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Tony offered to finish paying for medical school for you if you'd work for them as their doctor instead. You were ecstatic, and agreed immediately.

That was how you found yourself working for the Avengers as their new doctor. You studied full time when they weren't on missions, and thanks to Tony, had finished your degree a month ago. You'd gotten used to patching them up after missions or fights, drunken brawls or the occasional slip in the kitchen when one of them didn't want to let the cook cook for them. So when they came back that evening, beat up and bruised, you weren't exactly surprised. They came in in pairs, and the infirmary filled up quickly. Steve and Bucky came in first, followed by Nat dragging a complaining Clint by his ear. Tony followed right behind them with Wanda and Vision in tow. Sam never came in, so you figured he probably only had a few scratches he didn't want to bother you with.

You clucked your tongue at Tony as he ruffled your hair fondly in passing. You didn't really mind; you just pretended to be irritated, but you knew he could see through it. You fixed your hair and got to work, patching up the worst of them first. Bucky and Tony seemed to be the most beat up, so you paid attention to them first, and they were right as rain in no time.

"There you go boys. Don't break those stitches." You warned them. The last time Tony had gone and broken his stitches by being reckless you stole some special thread he'd developed that was supposed to be virtually unbreakable and sewed him back up with those. And you weren't nice about it. After that, they knew not to be so reckless if they could help it. "You got it sugarplum." He ruffled your hair on his way out, already talking to Friday about some new project he was working on. You scowled at his retreating back and fixed your hair again before turning back to the rest of the team. No one's injuries were too extensive so it didn't take long to finish patching them up and let them go on their way.

There was one that never left the room, even after you'd sent the last person away. He'd just sat on the bed Steve had placed him on, waving off his friend as he left. This hadn't gone unnoticed by you, and it had your heart hammering the whole time. You could feel his eyes on you the whole time, and it was all you could do to keep your composure with the rest of them. When they all left, except for Bucky, you began your routine clean up. His eyes still followed you through every movement. The air in the room felt nervous, but also relaxed. It was a weird feeling that left you slightly more nervous and confused.

When you'd finally finished cleaning up, you turned to Bucky, approaching where he was sitting, stopping just in front of him. You were close enough you could feel the super soldier's crazy high body heat, but not so close that you were touching, or that was really inappropriate. You quirked an eyebrow at him as you spoke. "You're allowed to stay in the infirmary to sleep whether you need to or not, you know."

Bucky stared up at you for a moment, his head at your shoulders since he was sitting. You sucked in a breath when you felt his cold metal hand gently grab the back of your leg just above your knee and pull you forward. You were trying not to turn into a stuttering mess; you'd liked the guy for three months now. He was always polite, but his gaze always seemed to linger on you slightly longer than what was probably appropriate. You took a step forward as he pulled you closer, your knees knocking into his, and he leaned his head on your stomach and sighed. Your nervousness instantly turned to medical worry, but you still weren't sure what to do with your hands.

"Are you alright, Bucky? Did I miss something in my evaluation?" You placed a hand on the side of his head where you could find skin, as his forehead was pressed to your abdomen. You couldn't tell just by touch if he had a fever or not; his body along with Steve's, ran abnormally hot thanks to the serum injected into both of them.

"Can I just.....Can we just stay like this for a little longer, doll?" You figured then it was probably less physical and more a psychological injury that was bothering him. 

"What's wrong, Buck?" You placed one hand on his shoulder and another on his head, and he sighed again, this time sounding more relaxed than anything. "rough mission.

"Yeah." He didn't elaborate further, even though you waited for him to do so. They all had missions that got to them, you knew that, but Bucky was the least likely to show it to anyone outside of Steve. You were glad he'd stayed, that he was letting you in.

Maybe your feelings were reciprocated? The thought swam through your mind unbidden, and you shook your head, trying to wipe the thought from your mind. Now wasn't the time, you had a patient. Even if you were pretty madly in love with said patient.

Bucky felt you shake your head through your body, and the grip on the back of your leg tightened ever so slightly, but enough you noticed. You patted his head affectionately, rubbing his back and shoulders that you could reach. "Hey, it's ok. Do you want to talk about it? Was it that bad?"

"It was...Steve."

"Steve?"

He nodded against your belly. "We got ambushed, me and him. The others were in a different part of the building, and they separated Steve and I, but we could still see each other. He lost his shield for a while there, and they almost got him. They almost took him from me."

You could feel a slight tremor run through his body, and you hugged him as best you could from that angle. "Steve's okay. He didn't have too many injuries. He's fine, he came home with you."

He nodded again and took a breath. "I know. But he scared me."

You found yourself smiling fondly down at the man. Here was this guy who was supposedly Mr Big Bad Soviet super soldier, and he was trembling beneath you because he was upset. You found it rather endearing, and you were glad he came to you about it.

"It's okay, James. He's home. It's all okay, I promise."

You two were silent for a while, you continuing to rub his back and shoulders. Without even thinking about it, your fingers had started playing idly with his hair, twisting and curling and just feeling the softness. You almost thought he'd fallen asleep from the exhaustion of the day, when you felt more than heard him chuckle.

"Enjoying yourself there, doll?" Your hands stilled in his hair, and you felt your face heat up. He chuckled again at your lack of action. "I didn't say stop. I was enjoying that."

Your face heated further, and you found yourself biting back a grin. He was so unexpectedly gentle, enjoying the simplest things, but your fingers started up again, tangling themselves gently in his hair. He breathed a sigh of contentment then, and his grip on your thigh moved up a little higher, his cold metal hand now mid thigh. You cursed yourself internally for your habit of wearing skirts without stockings. They were pointless when blood or other bodily fluids got on them, and you were always buying new pairs, so you'd just stopped wearing them entirely.

You felt his head shift, then the press of his lips on your stomach through your shirt. Your hands paused again and you looked down at him, startled, but the touch wasn't unwelcome. He pulled back a bit and glanced at you with a nervous, inquisitive, almost shy look on his face. "Is this okay, doll?"

You were sure your face was bright red, and you bit the corner of your lip and nodded. It was very much okay with you. He spread his knees and pulled you a little closer, face tilting back down to kiss your clothed stomach again. Your mind started to drift, along with his metal hand, and you found yourself trying not to squirm under his touch. But you wanted to squirm. You wanted him to make you squirm. And, oh, how you wanted to make him squirm. you wanted to make him writhe beneath you as much as you wanted him to make you scream his name as he-

"Doll?"

He was looking up at you again, a concerned look on his face, and you squeaked, actually squeaked in surprise. This made his eyebrows rise up; no one had ever seen you as anything but constantly composed, or in what they called Doctor Drill Sergeant mode. To elicit this reaction definitely had him curious to say the least..

"I'm-I'm fine. I;m fine. Everything's fine." You spluttered out, talking fast enough that your words almost seemed to blend together.

"I can stop if you want me to."

"No, no, that's fine, really." You weren't really thinking about the words coming out of your mouth, and the implications that could be heard with them. This caused Bucky's look of incredulous curiosity to turn into one of cocky curiosity, and you started to regret your words..

"So, you don't want me to stop?"

"I, well, I uhm, I mean....." You weren't usually this inarticulate, really. There was just something about his chestnut hair and his stormy blue eyes, and the shape of his lips when the corners quirked up, and-

His metal hand rose higher yet, finding your firm ass and grasping it, causing you to gasp and interrupting your thoughts. It was cold but oh how you wanted his hands all over you, cold and warm. The expression you made along with that gasp all but telling him as much.

"You don't want me to stop, do you, doll?" his voice had deepened and he looked at you intently, stormy eyes threatening to engulf you if you weren't careful. His other hand that had been resting on the bed beside him pushed your shirt up just enough to allow him to kiss the bare skin of your belly. You gasped, and heard him chuckle. His tongue went to play with your belly button piercing, then. "I didn't know you had a piercing here, doll. When did you get that done?"

"It was a graduation present to myself." You shuddered under his touch, trying to answer coherently. "Tony said I could get myself anything, and this was one of the things I got, along with some jewelry for it."

He kissed your belly button, then kissed beside it harshly, licking the spot soothingly after. "With all of Tony's money, you just got a piercing?"

"Not just. I got other things too. Like this blouse."

"I like this blouse." He murmured against your skin. His metal hand squeezed your rear gently, and you shivered again. You never answered my question, though. Do you want me to stop, doll?" He pressed another harsh kiss to your stomach; you were sure they'd leave marks. "Just say the word, and I'll stop."

Your head had been throws back slightly, and you were sinking into his touch. "No, don't stop. I like this." You spoke in a rush, but he heard you loud and clear.

"You're amazing you know, Y/N. Really. You're brilliant, and you're beautiful. You're spunky. You're funny. You're kind. You don't let yourself get pushed around. You're always here for every one of us when we need you, and when we don't. You're incredible." Every compliment was accompanied by another kiss, his hand slowly pushing up your shirt, his mouth never far behind. You'd moved close, or he'd pulled you closer, you weren't sure which. You didn't care which, not as long as his mouth was doing what it was doing.

You sighed elatedly under each kiss, shivering and squirming and loving every second of it. You had no idea he felt this way about you, and you realized, under his touch, that maybe he was just as crazy about you as you were of him.

"I want to touch you all the time, doll. I want to hold you and never let you go. I want to keep you from everything that would hurt you." He paused and pulled back, some, looking off to the side, and his voice broke. "Even myself."

Your heart broke for him then, and you dropped to your knees in front of him, the metal hand that had been under your skirt moving to your hip, now over the skirt. You put your hands on either side of his face and held him there, his eyes still averted. "James. Bucky. Its okay. I know you'd never hurt me. Hey, look at me? Please?" Your voice was gentle, loving. He turned his eyes to yours slowly, and you felt yourself drowning in their blue-grey depths. "You'd never hurt me. You hear me? I know you wouldn't. You, James Buchanen Barnes, you'd never hurt any of us. We all know that." You smiled gently at him. He grabbed one of your hands with his, placing his warm human hand over yours on the side of your face. 

You pulled him to you, then, pressing your lips together gently. He didn't hesitate, leaning into the kiss and kissing you back. The kiss was desperate and sweet and everything you ever wanted from this man. When the kiss finally ended, you lay your forehead against his and looked at him, a sweet smile on your lips. "I love you, Bucky. Ever since I first met you I've liked you. You've been nothing but sweet and gentle. I know what your past was like, and I know what you're like. They're two different parts of one whole, and they make up this sweet, amazing man before me."

He stared back into your eyes for a long moment, not saying anything. He kissed you again, and this time the kiss was heavier. This kiss was filled with love and healing hurt and desire. You leaned into him, and he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you into his lap. You wrapped you arms around his shoulder, hands tangling themselves in his hair that you loved so much. He broke the kiss, then, to whisper against your lips, "I love you too, Y/N."

When he kissed you again, this time there was a good deal more desire and lust. The kiss was hotter than before, and you let out a little moan which he devoured in the kiss. His hands slid up and down your sides, the metal of his left hand making you shiver every time it found skin. You tugged gently at his hair and ground your hips into his, making him groan softly. Both of his hands pushed up under your shirt, and you broke the kiss to remove it entirely. You threw it on the bed next to you and there it stay, forgotten, as his hands roamed your bare skin.

His lips left your mouth and found your jaw, your ear. He took your earlobe between his teeth and tugged gently, making you moan softly. His hands worked at your bra clasp, finding himself unable to open in. Growling, he broke it instead, an audible snap could be heard as the little metal hooks broke. You pulled away again to shed the garment, and at the same time he relinquished his shirt and tossed it on the far bed beside yours. His mouth went back to your skin, kissing and biting down your neck to your collarbone. He left more marks there, just under the ridge of your collarbone.

Your own hands roamed up and down his chest, his arms, brushing lightly over his abs and just above his pants line, making the muscles there twitch under your hands. His own found your breasts, one going to massage them while his other grabbed your hip, holding you in place. You threw your head back and gasped a moan. You leaned back, giving him better access to your chest with his mouth, and he took it hungrily. You moaned as he kissed you breasts, then took one nipple into his mouth, nipping lightly. You arched your back into him, giving him better access, and moaned at the pleasure of it.

"You're incredible, doll." He murmured against your skin, releasing your nipple and kissing the skin just beside it.

You squirmed under his touch, grinding your hips together again. There was heat pooling there quickly, and it didn't seem like it was going to stop any time soon. He seemed content for now to just touch you like he was, but another long grind of your hips had him thinking otherwise.

"Fuck, doll. You don't know what you do to me."

You let out a breathy laugh and ground your hips into him purposefully again, being agonizingly slow about it, making him groan loudly. "I think I have a pretty good idea."

He kissed his way back up your chest, up your neck, meeting in a scorching kiss on your lips. Your tongues fought for dominance, his winning. You melted under his kiss, completely and utterly.

"I want you, doll." He whispered against your lips, storm colored eyes searching yours.

"I want you too, Bucky." You moaned, and he picked you both up and flipped you so you were laying on the bed he had just been sitting on. He hovered above you, raging your bare skin with his lips, his hands, his tongue, his teeth. One hand, the warm one, fondled your breasts again while his other one, the metal one, dragged your skirt down off your hips and over your legs, tossing it over his shoulder. He kissed his way down your chest, down your stomach. He kissed long your panty line, pulling them off slowly with his teeth, staring up at you the whole time. The look he was giving you from between your legs as he pulled your underwear off was almost enough to send you over the edge on its own.

"Bucky~" You moaned his name, and he kissed the inside of your thigh. He shed his own pants and boxers then, before crawling back up to your face and kissing you sweetly. You placed your hands on either side of his face and kissed him for a long time, a long, slow burn that flowed between the two of you. You wrapped your legs around his waist and ground your now clothing free sexes together, making Bucky moan deep into the kiss.

"Fuck, Y/N."

"Yes please." You breathed, smirking up at him. He chuckled and fondled your breasts again, lining himself up with you.

"Ready doll?" You kissed him hotly in response, and he plunged deep into you. You moaned loudly and he began to move. You wrapped your legs tighter around his hips, and he grasped your hips with his metal arm, his other one supporting him above you with ease. Super soldier strength was a blessing sometimes, and a curse other times. Right now? You couldn't get enough. He kept his pace easily, and drove you over the edge quickly.

"Bucky" You gasped out his name as your first orgasm washed over you, and he kept going. Bucky kissed the side of your neck as you rode your first orgasm through to finish, a second one not far behind. This was so far overdue that you could hardly control yourself under the larger man. He thrust, in and out and back in, in a steady, fast pace. Your nails dug into his shoulder and biceps, into his back, leaving little marks as you grasped the only thing keeping you from tipping over the edge of the world completely. It didn't help much as you quickly found yourself tipping over the edge again.

Bucky chuckled, having almost lost himself twice in you as your orgasms came hard and fast. "I think someone's a little deprived." He rumbled into your ear.

"Oh gods yes, Bucky. Oh my god don't stop." His chuckle rumbled through your body and he buried his face into the crook of your neck, picking up his pace. Your moans pitched higher at the insurmountable pleasure coursing through your body. Right before your third orgasm overtook you, you shifted, surprising Bucky, and flipped the two of you. Bucky was now laying on the bead beneath you, and you smirked down at him while in the midst of trying to catch your breath.

"Nice work, Sergeant. My turn now." Your grinned down at him, and lifted your hips up. Up and up and up until he was almost out of you entirely, then back down slowly. Back up, then down. Up, and down. Bucky threw his head back on the pillow and groaned loudly, every brush of your body driving him wild. He gripped the sheets tight, but he kept his eyes open, locked with yours. You kept up your slow pace, watching his face with every brush. It was the sexiest thing you'd ever seen.

"Holy fuck, doll. You're incredible."

You giggled, but didn't change your pace. "You've mentioned before." He just groaned again in response, and you could feel him twitching below you. You ran your hands up and down his chest and abdomen as you continued riding him. Your eyes stayed locked, neither of you looking away, neither one wanting to miss a thing the other did. From the expression on his face and the twitching beneath you, you could tell that this position was doing something very good for him. 

"Do you want to come, Sergeant?" You asked seductively, drawing a hand down his chest and placing it in between you two, adding extra friction between you two.

"Doll, I want anything you can give me." He hissed between clenched teeth. You smiled a small smile at him and began bouncing on top of him faster. You threw your head back and your eyes fluttered closed. You felt his hands grip your hips as they helped guide you to a quicker pace, him thrusting up into you every time you came down on him. The grip on your hips tightened as he thrust hard into you once, twice, three times, four times before you felt him spasm beneath you the same you did for the third time that night. You moaned loudly, and he groaned your name, falling back on the pillow and closing his eyes.

You sat on top of him for a moment longer, catching your breath as your rode the high back down into your body. As it faded, you climbed off of him and lay beside him, resting your head on his chest and looking up at him. He wrapped a warm arm around you automatically and you snuggled closer to him.

"I've wanted to do that for a while now." He said as he kissed the top of your head. You hummed contentedly and snuggled further into his side.

"Me too." You replied as he reached over and yanked the blankets off the other bed, spilling both of your clothes all over the floor, and draped it over the two of you. The two of you fell asleep quickly like that, and were found the next morning by the rest of the team.

___________________________________________________

"I knew it." Nat spoke up as the team stared at you and Bucky fast asleep in one of the medical beds the next morning. It was obvious the two of you were naked, between the clothes scattered on the floor and the bare shoulders they could see from both of you.

"I can't say I'm honestly surprised." That was Tony, his usual snark and sarcasm coming through, but he also sounded happy about it. "At least she'll have something other than work to keep her busy."

"Like you're one to talk, workaholic." Came Nat's reply.

"I think it's a good thing." Steve spoke up. "He needs someone like her."

"Loverboy is handing over his boyfriend?" Clint's voice rang out, a grin on his face. Steve smiled and shook his head.

"He's not my boyfriend. He's hers."

"Yeah, after she stile him from you. How dare she." Steve chuckled back at Clint.

"Well, I don't know about you all, but I have better things to do that stare at the lovebirds all day." Tony walked into the room, grabbed a file off your desk, and strode out, talking to Friday about getting all the information in that file on his computer to be analyzed. Steve left next to go make breakfast for the team; lord knows you all needed it. Nat smiled her little secretive smile and followed him out, either to help or to hinder, she wasn't sure yet. Clint sighed and walked into the room, picking up yours and Bucky's clothes and laid them neatly on the other empty bed. Then he, too, followed after Nat and Steve to the kitchen. Probably to help Nat do whatever it was she was going to do.

You and Bucky woke a half hour later to his stomach growling loudly. You laughed sleepily and he kissed you good morning. Spying your clothes folded neatly on the bed beside you two, you gave each other a long pained looked that said both of you knew the team knew, and you had some idea of what to expect with them. No doubt they'd be happy for both of you, but they'd still tease you relentlessly for a while. You both dressed and headed to the kitchen after fixing your bedhead as best you could.

You could smell breakfast before you could see the kitchen, you following Bucky closely as you wandered sleepily to the kitchen. You rubbed at your face as you were hit with the full smell of what Steve was cooking for breakfast. The other Super Soldier was a pretty good cook, and you loved it when he made breakfast for the team. Considering himself and Bucky, he always made twice the amount both he and Bucky would eat on their own. Which was a lot. Its why you guys had to go grocery shopping so often.

"Well good morning you two." You looked over at Nat who had a cattish smile on her face, and waved sheepishly. Clint whooped loudly at the two of you, and you flushed, but grinned. Bucky just grumbled at them and reached behind him, pulling you forward and tucking you into his side.

"Morning you two." Steve turned with a large pan packed full of bacon, depositing it on a place. He reached behind him to grab an equally large pan full to the brim with sunny side eggs. He dished you both out your plates as you sat. Bucky went to the fridge and grabbed both the milk and orange juice, holding them up at you in a question.

"Orange, please." He grunted his confirmation and turned back to pour you both a large glass of orange juice. For a bunch of super heroes and spies, breakfast was usually surprisingly normal. It was always both weird and not. When Bucky came back with your drinks, you dug into your breakfast hungrily.

"Someone's got an appetite this morning. Worked up a sweat last night, I hear." Tony's voice carried into the kitchen as he came in, sipping a cup of his green juice as per usual. You coughed, almost choking on your eggs, making Steve turn and thump you between the shoulder blades. Tony ruffled your hair in passing and sat on Nat's other side opposite Clint. "Seriously though, sugarplum, I'm happy for you. But you're not getting out of this unteased. That goes for you too, Buckaroo." Tony sipped happily on his green juice, a shit eating grin on his face. You gave him a look before turning back to your breakfast, knowing it was true. But you'd be putting up with it with Bucky, and you'd go through anything with him, you thought with a grin, digging into your eggs again.


End file.
